


Sleep Talker

by lexiwritesalot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :))))), Cuddles, M/M, aww harry talks in his sleep, cuddly cuties, kinda ot5 but not really they're just all cuties collectively, sleep talkinggggggg, they're all sharing a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiwritesalot/pseuds/lexiwritesalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry talks in his sleep, and the rest of the boys hear his strange conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talker

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> "You can write one where Harry talks while sleeping, and all the boys hear? Sorry my english, I'm from Germany." (originally from tumblr)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!!!!!!!!!

It was one of the rare occasions in which the boys of One Direction were required to share one room in the hotel they were staying. Not that they minded, of course. They had grown used to it as soon as they were placed into the band, sharing bunk beds, and they weren’t shy. Basically any time, the five boys gravitated to each other for group cuddle sessions anyway, so sleeping in the same room wasn’t a big deal at all. And the hotel room was big too. It had four beds, which the boys thought was a little fishy, but they didn’t question it. It always seemed like fate was trying to bring and keep Harry and Louis together, and seeing as they were dating and in love and all that, they were the ones to share a bed.

The boys got into their hotel at about ten o’clock at night, and they were all wiped out. It was probably good that they were, because this meant they could all go to bed at the same time and not worry about waking anyone up if they didn’t want to sleep.

As they were unpacking and getting situated, they turned on the TV and spoke about the show, the high points, the low points, which notes they missed and which ones they accomplished perfectly, what they’d change for tomorrow night, and so on. This conversation, as all conversations between the boys did, gravitated into a sleepy conversation about random things. Tonight, they were talking mostly about football. As the TV droned on with commercials while playing a Harry Potter marathon, they boys got into their beds under the covers, propped up by pillows, while Harry snuggled up into Louis’ arms as he always did, none of the boys minding because they had seen everything before, even heard some things they which they hadn’t, and hey. They were in love, they were in private for a while, and hey couldn’t get enough of one another. Louis was absentmindedly playing with Harry’s hair and massaging his scalp while Harry nuzzled closer, words now muffled by Lou’s shirt, inhaling the remnants of his delicious cologne and pressing a soft kiss to the covered skin there. Louis smiled down fondly at his boyfriend. He was so wiped out. Louis knew he wouldn’t be conscious for much longer. He was always the first to fall asleep anyway, and he had been up since about 4 am because he felt the need to exercise every other morning, even though Louis didn’t think he had to. Louis was pretty knackered himself, the shows tired him out so much, all that jumping around.

Louis could feel the tug of an arm around his waist and he could feel Harry pull him closer, so he obliged, snuggling in as close as possible. He loved the feeling of Harry right next to him, as he always should be. Soon, he could hear soft snores coming from the younger boy, but they were only loud enough for Lou to hear. If anyone else could hear them, they would’ve complained, and they hadn’t yet, so it seemed quiet enough. At this point, Louis knew that Harry had finally fallen asleep.

So the lights were turned out, and the boys burrowed under the covers and lazily kept their conversation going. Or tried to, at least. After a few minutes, they were all in a strange half-asleep state, their eyes lidding and closing slowly, and then them jerking them open suddenly, trying to stay awake. It was a cycle. They’d jerk awake at the smallest movement or sound, and then fall drowsy again soon after. The conversation was incredibly slow and almost nonexistent by now.

Suddenly, there was a sound from the room that made all four of the sleepy boys wake up a bit. It was a low, rough rumble of a voice, muffled by some material. “I don’t knooooooow what you’re talking about,” was uttered, followed by a slight giggle that vibrated onto Louis’ chest, waking him up a bit more. He smiled and sighed in fondness. He knew exactly what was happening; it happened many a night. Harry was sleeptalking.

The noise woke the other boys up a bit too, and Liam propped himself up on his elbow and looked over to Harry and Louis’ bed. “Does Harry still do that adorable sleep-talking thing? He used to do it all the time in the X Factor house, oh my gosh I remember that,” he reminisced. Niall laughed. “Oh yeah, he kept me up at night at least once a week with those weird conversations you used to have with him, Lou. Damn, you guys flirted so much, even back then.”

Louis giggled. He remembered the first time he heard Harry sleep talking.

_The two of them were alone in the One Direction bedroom, the other boys were getting their costumes ready late at night. They were sleepily watching some show on Louis’ phone, and since it was small and hard to see and all, it was obviously completely and utterly necessary for Harry’s head to be on Louis’ shoulder and Louis arm to be around Harry, making sure he was, you know, as close as possible so he could see the screen perfectly. As the show went on, Louis noticed Harry’s body was growing more relaxed and limp in his arms, and Harry’s head position on his shoulder was stronger. Harry nuzzled a bit closer before finding the most comfortable position, and then his breaths began to get more even. Louis smiled fondly at him, seeing his mate had fallen asleep. He began to rest his eyes also, not wanting to get up and disturb Harry, of course._

_After a few minutes, he heard a voice. “Your shoulder…” the voice trailed off. Louis opened his eyes and looked over at Harry. He didn’t say anything, just listened._

_"Comfy shoulder," Harry said, his eyes still closed, nodding his head with enthusiasm. "Love it. Love Lou’s shoulder."_

_Louis smiled fondly at the_ _babbling boy. “Harry, can you hear me?” he whispered. Harry just groaned in response, but didn’t reply. Louis guessed that Harry could hear him somehow in some subconscious area of his brain, but didn’t have the energy to respond. He chuckled. He wondered if this was a normal thing for Harry._

_"Oh, hello, Louis," Harry said in his soft, sleepy tone. "I really like that shirt. S’nice shade of green." Louis looked down. He was wearing a red shirt. Was Louis in Harry’s dream?_

_"Oh, thank you, love. You look…very cute as well." Harry turned his head a bit to nuzzle closer to Louis’ neck, giggling into his skin. Louis smiled. What was going on in that strange mind of Harry’s? Louis tried replying._

_"Thank you," he said softly. Harry didn’t reply again, but he turned his head and nodded in appreciation, a strange smirk on his face. Louis laughed, but his loud chuckle ruined the moment as Harry woke up with a start. "Louis…? What’s…what’s going…"_

_Louis shushed him. “Hey, shh, it’s okay,” he said, ruffling his fingers through Harry’s curls. “You fell asleep, that’s all.”_

_"Oh," Harry said with a smile. "Okay."_

_"Hey, Harry?" Louis asked tentatively. He wondered if Harry knew about this habit he had. "Do you, um, do you know if you…like…talk in your sleep?"_

_Harry blushed. “Oh, yeah, I-I do,” he stuttered. “M’sorry, Louis. I’ve been doing it all my life and I’ve tried but I don’t know how to break the habit. It’s like the most embarrassing thing ever. I’d never go to other people’s houses to sleep over because I was so embarrassed. Ugh.”_

_Louis frowned and brushed the curls out of Harry’s eyes. “No, Hazza, shh. It’s okay. I was just wondering if you knew. If I’m honest, I think it’s pretty adorable.” Harry blushed. “Really?” "Really," Louis insisted._

_And Harry did sleep talk all the time. In the X Factor house, the boys could hear his strange sleep conversations, either with himself or with Louis, all the time. They still thought it was adorable, and didn’t really mind. They could sleep through it too, so it was fine. It only made Louis grow even fonder of Harry, if that was even humanly possible._

Back to the present, Louis finally answered Liam. “Yeah, he does. But he’s still really embarrassed by it.” Liam frowned.

Then, Harry spoke again. “I miss you.”

Louis sighed. He had heard this conversation many a time before, and it broke his heart every single time. But he had to go with it. With his three other best friends half listening in, he began the conversation.

"Miss what, love?" he asked, unconsciously pulling Harry closer with a reassuring squeeze. "Miss you. Miss Lou. That rhymes," he babbled, and Niall laughed quietly. "I miss seeing you every day, and…miss how happy we always were, how we loved the cameras, and now we hate them." Louis frowned as a lump grew in his throat. He knew this was his fault, that they couldn’t seem ‘in love’ in front of the cameras anymore. They had to protect their image for management, and Louis just wanted to keep the band safe, but it meant seeing his love, his one and only, so unhappy all the time. It broke his heart.

"Because I love you so much, Louis. Love you…end of the Earth. No, Mars. No, Pluto." Louis chuckled a bit, and reached over to kiss his forehead. "I love you too. I’m sorry." At this, Harry’s eyes jolted open. Louis motioned to the other three boys, and they pretended they were asleep.

"Babe?" Louis asked slowly. Harry looked over at him with wide, green, curious eyes, and frowned. "Why are you still awake?" he asked slowly, bumping their noses.

"I was listening to your internal monologue," Louis admitted. Harry blushed and his brow furrowed even more. "Ugh, I was doing that again? What did I say?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, just random gibberish as usual." Louis didn’t want to tell Harry the truth, because he didn’t want Harry to feel subconscious at the fact that his true feelings could shine through in his sleep. "Oh," Harry said with a yawn. "Well, okay. Now get some sleep, baby, because you need to be ready for tomorrow…" he trailed off, his arms going back around Louis’ middle, Louis burrowing closer and sighing. "I love you so much," Louis reassured him, closing his eyes.

"Mhm, you know how much I love you, too." Harry replied, and not even five seconds later, his body was overtaken by sleep again, the snores coming and even calming Louis to a state that people call home.


End file.
